gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Heart
Heart Source is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Glee and will be the fifty-seventh episode overall. It is the Valentine's Day episode and is written by Ali Adler. Source It will be directed by Brad Falchuk. Source This episode will air on Valentine's Day 2012 (February 14, 2012). Source They finished filming this episode February 1. Source Plot In honor of Valentine's Day, Will challenges the New Directions to find and perform the world's greatest love songs. Meanwhile, Rachel's two dads Hiram (Jeff Goldblum) and Leroy Berry (Brian Stokes Mitchell) pay a visit to McKinley High. Source Love takes center stage at McKinley High as Valentine’s Day approaches. While Mr. Schuester’s weekly assignment to find and perform the world’s greatest love songs has some of the Gleeks celebrating romance, for others it serves as a disheartening reminder of what they don’t have. When Rachel’s two dads learn of their daughter’s engagement to Finn, the seemingly supportive couple offers to throw a celebratory family dinner… but do they have ulterior motives? Meanwhile, Artie and Rory compete for Sugar’s affections, Sam gives Mercedes an ultimatum that forces her to look deep in her heart for answers, a new nonconformist student joins the ranks at McKinley and helps spread a message of acceptance, and Kurt is surprised by the discovery of a secret admirer. Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *Love is in the air at McKinley high school. Source *"Amor" (Love) is written on the chalkboard. Source *World's Greatest Love Songs is written on the whiteboard. Source *There is a Valentine's Day dance. Source Joe *This character is portrayed by the Glee Project's co-winner Samuel Larsen. This character will debut in this episode and Samuel began filming on January 16. Source *This character will tie into a lot of pre-existing storylines. Source *This character's name used to be Apollo, but it was changed for Joe Hart. Source *He is speculated to be romancing - or striking up an unlikely friendship - with a girl at McKinley High. Kristin has ruled out Rachel and Sugar, and says "It's precisely the girl Samuel has once said he'd like to be hooked up with". Source (During the Glee Project, Samuel, as well as the writers, expressed some interest in hooking up Samuel's character with Quinn. She is most likely the girl they are talking about.) *Mercedes, Sam, Quinn and Joe are a group called “The God Squad” and they’re doing singing telegrams. Source Sam and Mercedes *Sam will make another play in this episode for Mercedes. Source *This episode has love, drama, and surprises for Sam and Mercedes. Source *There's love and heartbreak in this episode because Mercedes still has Shane and Sam is trying to get her to break up with him. Source *We will learn more about who Mercedes loves as she weighs her feelings between Sam and Shane. It will lead her to sing I Will Always Love You. Source Brittany and Santana *Naya confirmed at the SAG awards there will be Brittana moments. Source *Heather said at the SAG awards that there is a lot of Brittana kissing in this episode. Source *Eonline said about the kiss, "I'm told what happens with Brittany and Santana is sweet and romantic and it will satisfy fans." Source *They will make out. Source *There is a school dance where Brittany and Santana dance together. Source *The Brittana moments are good in this episode. Source Will and Emma *Matthew Morrison believes a wedding in the near future for the couple is unlikely due to the series needing to focus on the graduating students. Source Artie, Sugar, and Rory *Artie will continue to pursue Sugar but may have to battle Rory for her heart. Source 1 Source 2 *Sugar is having a party and does not know who to take- Artie or Rory? Source *It looks like Sugar chooses one of them this episode. Source Hiram and Leroy *Rachel's two gay dads will be finally revealed in this episode. Source 1 Source 2 *Rachel's dads are hosting a dinner party. Finn, Burt and Carole are guests. Source Tina and Mike *This episode will be especially special for Tike. Source Kurt *Kurt will have a secret admirer. Source *Someone will wear a gorilla suit. Source 1 Source 2 *We will find out the identity of Kurt's secret admirer in this episode. Source Finn and Rachel *Rachel and Finn will announce their engagement to the Glee Club and will immediately be shot down by them, as seen in the promo. *They will go public with their engagement. *There will be a Finchel kiss. *Stereo Hearts is a gift from Finn to Rachel. Stereo Hearts is Finn’s Valentine’s Day message to Rachel. *Three members of ND will be suprisingly supportive of the couples' descision to get married. *The engagement announcement is before the performance of Stereo Hearts. Source New Character * His name is Nick and he's supposed to be an intimidating high school jock. Source Scenes *Possible Brittana scene in the hallway. Source *Chord Overstreet and Amber Riley filmed a scene together. Source *Dianna Agron and Amber Riley filmed a scene together. Source *Damian McGinty has a scene. Source *Lea Michele has a fun, "top secret" scene. Source *Iqbal Theba filmed a scene with Naya Rivera and Heather Morris. Source *Damian McGinty filmed another scene. Source *New Directions have a scene. Source 1 Source 2 *Lea Michele has another scene. Source *Damian McGinty filmed a number. Source *Damian McGinty filmed another scene. Source *New Directions have another scene at the choir room. Source 1 Source 2 *Lea Michele and Cory Monteith spent the day 23 January filming Finchel scenes. Source 1 Source 2 *Kevin McHale filmed a number at the choir room. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Another number was filmed at the choir room. Source *Samuel Larsen filmed his number in the courtyard. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *Chord Overstreet filmed another scene. Source *Damian McGinty filmed two more scenes. Source *Lea Michele and Cory Monteith filmed one more Finchel scene. Source *Last year Kurt dedicated the song to all the singles, this year, Blaine dedicates it to all the lovers in the room. Source *There is going to be Pezberry. Source *Sam and Mercedes will have a scene together. Source *No Puck and Quinn interactions in this episode. Source *This episode is all about love and showing your love. Source *Quinn and Rachel interaction other then during Stereo Hearts. Source *Puck will have some lines and he's getting some love (as seen in the promo). Source *There are no Quinn and Rachel scenes where they are by themselves. Source Music Damian McGinty *Damian McGinty will sing one of his favorite songs. His solo was filmed on 20/01/12. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Amber Riley *Amber Riley recorded one of the biggest diva songs ever. Source *Amber Riley recorded another song. Source Jeff Goldblum and Brian Stokes Mitchell *Jeff Goldblum and Brian Stokes Mitchell will sing at least one song. Source Kevin McHale *Kevin McHale has a song. His solo was filmed on January 24. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Jenna Ushkowitz and Harry Shum Jr. *Jenna Ushkowitz recorded a song on January 19. Source 1 Source 2 *Harry Shum Jr. recorded a song on January 19. Source *Jenna Ushkowitz and Harry Shum Jr. are doing a duet. Source Samuel Larsen *Samuel Larsen has a song. Source 1 Source 2 Production *It was originally unknown if Blaine would be in the Valentine's Day episode since they were still filming it when Darren was off Broadway. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source Chris Colfer, however, confirmed that Blaine will be making an appearance, though not in the way you might think. Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 *Brian Stokes Mitchell, who will be playing Leroy Berry cracked up laughing when he read the script (the scene he is in). Source Songs Song Order *'L-O-V-E' by Nat King Cole. Sung by Mike and Tina. *'Let Me Love You' by Mario. Sung by Artie with Sam, Kurt, Puck and Mike *'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heroes (feat. Adam Levine). Sung by Sam, Mercedes, Joe and Quinn *'Home' by Michael Bublé. Sung by Rory *'I Will Always Love You' by Dolly Parton/Whitney Houston. Sung by Mercedes. *'You're the Top' from Anything Goes. Sung by Leroy Berry and Hiram Berry. *'Cherish/Cherish '''by ''The Association/Madonna. Sung by Quinn, Mercedes, Joe and Sam *'Love Shack' by The B-52's. Sung by New Directions Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan. *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *Max Adler as David Karofsky Source *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry. Source *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Leroy Berry. Source *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley. Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel. Source *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel. Source Trivia * This is the second Valentine's Day episode, the first being Silly Love Songs in season two. * L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole was Harry Shum Jr.'s (Mike Chang) audition song. * The first time Mercedes sings 4 times in one episode. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Glee Project's Co-Winner Samuel Larsen . * This is the second episode in Season Three that Santana does not sing, the first being I Am Unicorn. * The episode will be dedicated to Whitney Houston. Source Pictures Gorilla outfit.png|Gorilla outfit AjGdzL4CEAEjOFh.jpg_large.jpeg 2159786354.jpg GLEEEEEEE.jpg tumblr_lxyk97pog21r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Set AjaXAklCMAAPI7B.jpg|Brittana AjjEB0wCAAAl1y3.jpg|Rachel's dads Ajkxl6mCIAA-Oot.jpg|The ring means something? tumblr_ly3m608JSj1qgcxqho5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o1_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o2_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o3_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o4_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o5_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o6_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no1_250.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no2_250.jpg|Look at her left hand!!!!! FINCHEL's ENGAGED! <3 tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no6_250.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no7_250.jpg Vanessalove.png|I think this is V-day episode I hope :) Chordy-and-Kevin.png Hemo.png article-2089640-1160F5AB000005DC-677_233x188.jpg|RING!!!!!!!!!! article-0-1160F5AB000005DC-18_468x770.jpg finn rachel and brad.jpg tumblr_lydahorfme1qfsld3o1_500.png tumblr_lydbf1fH861r6nrbwo1_500.jpg 2c404836478611e180c9123138016265_7.jpg tumblr_lyd9h0wdj81qfmjgao1_500.png fecd03ca479011e19896123138142014_7.jpg 420748 281712118555348 212971722096055 802682 214709903 n.jpg|Samuel on set 6b95244e47c111e180c9123138016265_7.jpg|Sam and Kevin on Set tumblr_lyey9s1QQq1r9j23to1_500.png tumblr_lydu2ooHiv1qbd895o2_500.jpg heartepi1.png heartepi2.png heartepi3.png Heart1.jpg 3x13 SugarArtieRory.jpg Heart3.jpg 425754_372537116096357_201211969895540_1687206_1799600053_n.jpg|blaine going to be in this ep tumblr_lyon3femP51qeywr5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyon3femP51qeywr5o2_250.jpg tumblr_lyon3femP51qeywr5o3_250.jpg Tumblr lyon3femP51qeywr5o6 r1 250.jpg Vdayblaine1.jpg|Darren on set Vday Tumblr lyq0ujXEsz1qi2nbso1 1280.jpg 5d1a55004ca911e19e4a12313813ffc0 7.jpg 402418_169183556524768_100002993753542_271712_1187127513_n.jpg tumblr_lysnwiJMxY1r4ezfzo1_500.png I WIll Always Love You.jpg|Mercedes Solo Brittana Kiss!.png|Brittana Kiss! Samuel promo.png|Samuel on the left Kecks.PNG|link=https://twitter.com/#!/KecksExclusives/status/167129396304547840|linktext=Twitter Screen shot 2012-02-08 at 3.24.31 PM.png|Vanessa behind The scenes interview I ipe its V-Day! Capture.GIF|Finchel :) hn.gif 72301PCNGlee19-2120017894604338275.jpg 72301PCNGlee13--1106830654745320017.jpg Goldy--1684544931935327516.jpg Scrubs-655340916172381136.jpg AjVsyNJCAAA89KY-4475428696143774785.jpg 2c404836478611e180c9123138016265 7.jpg 402418 169183556524768 100002993753542 271712 1187127513 n.jpg AjGdzL4CEAEjOFh.jpg large.jpeg Article-2089640-1160F5AB000005DC-677 233x188.jpg Glee-finds-rachel-s-gay-dads-in-jeff-goldblum-and-brian-stokes-mitchell.jpeg AjjEB0wCAAAl1y3.jpg Samuel promo.png 2159786354.jpg Aloi1R9CEAI0q81.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px|Cherish / Cherishthumb|300px|left|Homethumb|300px|right|I WIll Always Love Youthumb|300px|left|Let Me Love Youthumb|300px|right|Love Shackthumb|300px|left|You're The Topthumb|300px|right|L-O-V-Ethumb|300px|left|Stereo Heartsthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Admin Warning Glee Wiki Leaked Video Information http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Glee_Wiki_-_Tumblr_Issues It is now posted as a rule, Tumblr is being prohibited as a source, see link for information. Members who want to fight with us on this will find their changes to pages removed until a VALID source is found. If it's going to be a big fight, then upcoming episodes, songs and characters will be admin edit only. Nobody reads the rules, so after 3 months, this is the step we're having to take. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes